


Dress Blues

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Who doesn't like a man in a uniform?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Dress Blues

“ _Me_ , dressed in my uniform turns you on?”

Several encounters flash in front of her eyes, featuring them in different locations and various states of undress.

She vividly remembers when she was on her knees and sucked him off. His insignia sparkled in the bright afternoon sun.

Or the time he bent her over his desk and took her quickly from behind, skirt bunched up around her waist. The rough fabric chafed against her sensitive skin and heightened her arousal.

Or his surprise visit to Nevada. She rode him with insatiable passion into oblivion, only wearing his uniform hat.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
